The present invention relates generally to social media, and more particularly to determining an event and notifying relevant parties of the event.
Social media is the social interaction among people in which the people can create, share, or exchange information and ideas in virtual communities and networks. Furthermore, social media depends on mobile and web-based technologies to create highly interactive platforms in which individuals and communities share, co-create, discuss, and modify user-generated content. They introduce substantial and pervasive changes to communication between organizations, communities, and individuals.
Social media differs from traditional or industrial media in many ways, including reach, frequency, usability, immediacy, and permanence. Social media technologies take on many different forms including magazines, Internet forums, weblogs, social blogs, microblogging, wikis, social networks, podcasts, photographs or pictures, video, rating and social bookmarking. Technologies include blogging, picture-sharing, video blogs, wall-posting, music-sharing, crowdsourcing, and voice over Internet protocol (IP), to name a few. Social network aggregation can integrate many of the platforms in use.